Файл:BENDY CHAPTER 2 SONG (GOSPEL OF DISMAY) LYRIC VIDEO - DAGames
Текст :Let's hope this time we can get this band back together again! :You join the underground cabaret today! :Well, hey there, tell me your name! :You try to run and tell the world, but you're standed in a darkened cave! :Oh Henry, we hate you the same! :So listen up my friend! :There's more that meets the eye! :You power up the studio, :And bring them to life! :Now play the beat that trickles, :Trough the halls, :Or else your life is nevermore, :Don't worry chum :It' s not the music that dies. :Now listen up! :Our life support machine, :Was brought to life by ramarkable hands. :Forget about the hell we've seen, :The time has come to revive our band! :So bang the drums to a rhythm, :Captivating the beat. :And press the keys on the piano, :For the ritual please, :The song's alive with the night, :With your help we'll revive, :The devil's advocate... :Is starting trough your lies! :You're just returning our old strings tonight. :I hope you turn on the light now! :Can i get an amen in here? (Amen!) :You see the magic of art :It would tear you apart if you knew! :Can i get an amen in here? (Amen!) :This magic is fueled by your heart :But the dreams in his eyes were untrue, :He had bigger plans for the band, :By demand we care back to this darkened cell, :You're gonna break us out of this hell! :We've been stars since the rhythm days, :But our instruments have all grown tired. :And in the end our only dream was to dance, :They took the dance away and we got retired. :But that was long ago, :We have a new change of face. :We've turned it up a couple notches, :With a brand new pace! :You think they all just erased us, :Betrayed us, enslaved us, :But the deed is done, :And now we want to get out! :Now listen up! :Ain't it nice to be underground, :With a good ol' friend like me. (A friend like me yeah!) :So you notice that sign, we ain't lying, :But sit down and take a seat. (Take a seat!) :There's an exit for sure, :But that's for shmaucks, :But a little bit of ink, :And a couple of bucks. :We can reopen the curtains, :An d show off the strut! :But for goodness sake, :You gotta just believe! :You're just retuning our old strings tonight. :I hope you turn on the light now! :Can i get an amen in here? (Amen!) :You see the magic of art :It would tear you apart if you knew! :Can i get an amen in here? (Amen!) :This magic is fueled by your heart :But the dreams in his eyes were untrue, :He had bigger plans for the band, :By demand we care back to this darkened cell, :You're gonna break us out of this hell! :Go to sleep my little sheep, :It's time to rest your head, :Whether alive or dead. :I am the keeper of the key, :That will set us all free, :I bring the demon back to life. (Bring the demon back to life!) :There's a song i sing that shows us the light, :Even in the lighter side of hell, :We sing with delight. :Play the notes that i require, :This will please my desires, :You have given me the tools :To restart this fire! :There's a twiste fate, :That controls us and betrays us, :My friends have a death wish, :And all of this is him to blame! :Now we've brought him to his knees. :Your only hope to escape this, :Is to embrace this :We need your help, :To keep this demon at bay! :Let's end this today! :Bendy: You're the conductor of this perfomance now, Henry. :Boris: Will you take their word, or ours? :Alice: Golly i hope this works! :Bendy: You turned on this machine, now you have to believe! :Can i get an amen in here? (Amen!) :You see the magic of art :It would tear you apart if you knew! :Can i get an amen in here? (Amen!) :This magic is fueled by your heart :But the dreams in his eyes were untrue, :He had bigger plans for the band, :By demand we came back to this world of grey :Welcome to the gospel of dismay! :Welcome to the gospel of dismay! Категория:Видео